euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Khybelay
Clan Khybelay is the sole Setoran Mage Clan, comprised of Dwarves who have descended from powerful sorcerers in the past. They are known to be very obsessed with progress, as well as the maximization of both magic and technology. As such, they are some of the most noted magic engineers and have great expertise in the creation of magic based technology. Clan Khybelay is known to be quite disliked within the confines of Setora itself due to how their obsession of magic and dismissal of non magical technology puts them at odds with a lot of other Dwarves. They are the sole inheritors of one of the most complex family crests of all time, which allows them to utilize their unique molecular magic. Background General The Khybelay clan is more than well known for their very obsessive pursuit of knowledge, progress and the cutting edge of both magic and technology. They are practically anti-traditional and extremely progressive, viewing tradition as nothing more than useless baggage. However, the Khybelay clan hoards their progress as secrets, and rarely reveals anything, with secrets of some family members being kept secret from the lower ranked ones. The Khybelay clan has extremely strong elven and human ancestry from ancestors who possessed Earth, Air and Water crests. This has combined to create the Khybelay clan's distinctive molecular manipulation crest, which allows them matter manipulation even for no mana. This makes them extremely dangerous mages to fight, due to the trademark atomic magic that characterizes the whole clan. The Kybelay Crest possesses two Vitakinetic Channels as well, due to inheritance from Elven and Human clans. Their ancestors are thought to be the Elven Saramenn Clan and Human Kukikosa Clan. The water portion of their crest does not correspond to any known clan. Other than the atomic magic, almost all Khybelay members are trained in combat arts as well as the basal forms of magic like earth and air manipulation. They are known to be extremely dangerous combatants, therefore, despite the outwardly scholarly appearance of the clan. Outlook The Khybelay clan has always been deviant from the normal dwarves, due to their pride in their magic and heritage from mages. They also have tastes and preferences that draw influence from their human and elven ancestors, such as their dislike of too much liberal rights, along with their general hatred of facial hair of any kind. They have no pride or faith in normal technology at all, in fact looking down on it as backwater and poorly constructed. The Khybelay clan, like most progressive mage clans, is quite open to accepting members that are not dwarven, and there is a significant number of elves that contributed their genes to the clan, along with a smaller number of Dryads. While there are human ancestors in the far past, as of recent times the Khybelay clan has not accepted human blood into it, and no human mages have married into the clan. The Khybelay clan outright decries the Setoran Democracy, and due to their view of most people as uneducated and unrefined, they feel that the common, irrational man or woman deserves no votes, with these only reserved for the brightest minds in the mage clans. They also prefer that only the educated have the right to powers, making their views somewhat parallel to that of their human and elven ancestors. The Khybelay clan has a very unique perspective on their naming. So long as someone possesses the Khybelay crest, they are automatically considered a Khybelay, and are forced to be part of the clan. As there is no known method to draw a multi element crest, all marriage into the clan results in a partnership between the Khybelay clan and non Khybelay member, who keeps their naming and are only considered as "contributors" to the clan, but not members. Notable Members Radriarc Khybelay The most famous Dwarven Mage of his time, and probably their only Strategic Class Mage, Radriarc is known for his ruthless pursuit of progress at the expense of even Setoran society. He looks down on most who do not belong his clan, and believes strongly in a mages first ideology. Radriac is known to embody everything the Khybelay stands for, and is the product of many years of selective breeding, essentially manufactured to be the perfect mage. His molecular magic is famous for being able to contaminate whole areas with radiation, and is extremely effective against organic matter. Radriarc is known to be married to the witch Kalina Khybelay, who is his distant relative from another branch of the clan. Kalina Khybelay Radriarc's little known personal assistant, wife and probably the only person he cares about besides his children with her. Kalina herself is known as an extremely talented practitioner of molecular magic like her husband. She is known to be much kinder than he is, although like her husband she looks down strongly on non mages. Kalina is known to be the one who handles all who try to contact the Khybelay clan, although such is few and far between. She's rarely seen alone, normally aiding her husband in his daily work, although she is not obliged to do so. Outside of work, she takes care of her children with Radriarc, so her husband can focus on heading the clan. Kalina is also very talented in technopathy, allowing her to disable and control almost all forms of technology, even magically enhanced technology. She can thus mute the power of enchanted weapons and even spirit swords. Keira Khybelay Kalina's younger sister, and thus Radriarc's sister in law, Keira is the one who leads guests around, and stands in for her relatives should the need arise. She is practically the face of the Khybelay clan for all official meetings, and it is rare to see Radriarc or Kalina instead of her at any official function. Keira is also trained as an assassin, and while she lacks the massive large scale power of her older sister, she is more than capable of holding her own in any duel against mages. Keira is very well versed in optimizing technology and taking out single targets. Should the need arise, she can even infiltrate fortresses and kill a single person without getting detected. Trivia Category:Tides of Fate